Passage
by AtholBrose
Summary: Jate. While trekking through the jungle, some nice little developments occur between Jack and Kate.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A two-shot based on minor S4 spoilers. Jack and Kate go off on their own after trekking to the radio tower, and some developments occur. Enjoy.

**Title: Passage **

**Author: AtholBrose**

**Rating: K**

**Spoiler Warning: Some minor S4 spoilers**

**Disclaimer: The show and its characters belong to ABC, Bad Robot, and JJ's crew.**

**A/N: My first fanfic, so I would love to receive some reviews/feedback as much as you're willing to give me! **

**Part I**

A rare, full breeze made its way down from the canopy of hala trees above her. She slowed a moment to let this opportunity swoop in and surround her skin; it felt good. With the jungles so lush and thick with forestry, this relief was like God playing against himself as some ironic twist; two elements in nature fighting against themselves. The trade winds are rarely able to fully penetrate the thick canopy of trees and when they do, they do so only in kaleidoscopic blessings, peeking through softly into the humid jungle. Eventually, one of the two forces would have to give way. Kate sighed and willed herself to lurch forward with another step, her eyes peeled on the trail in front of her and the flash of blue denim, trudging ahead of her own.

The monotony of her steps coupled with sound of their labored breathing pulled her into a lull. She knew they were rambling with a vague sense of direction towards the ash hill where Rousseau had led them through to get to the Black Rock. She knew, along with everyone else back at the beach, that someone had parachuted around that area, or at least within that radius. They all saw it. And she knew that, while it was probably unwise to go with Jack given the possibility of her new health condition, she wanted to go. She insisted on going. She wanted to be rescued. She remembered Sawyer's disappointed look - the slight frown when she told him about the hike, and the tight crease of his lips as he turned away from her. She pushed the image out of her head like a surly intrusion. _After all this time on the island, he was still only thinking of his own..._

"Oomph..."

She found her forehead bump and graze the back of Jack's t-shirt, and grasped the loose parts of it to steady herself. He'd stopped in his tracks.

Jack turned around and impulsively reached out for her wrists. "Hey...sorry."

She laughed, "It's ok. I should've been looking ahead."

He smiled wanly at her as he let go of her. "I think we can probably hike for another 30 minutes or so before we stop and make camp. How are you feeling?" he inquired.

"I'm alright," she breathed as she kneeled to re-tie her shoelaces. "You think we're heading in the right direction?"

Jack ran his hand through the strands of his hair; it had been a while since he'd cut it, and was quickly growing into a soft weight on his head. He made himself a mental note to cut it once they went back to the beach. "Well, that's kinda I why I think we can probably go on for a while in this direction, " he spoke as he waved his arm towards what just looked like more trees, "and then...I don't know. I figured if we keep heading east, we'll hit a shore, then walk along that till we find the ash hills. But it's gonna get dark soon, so we won't hit the shore tonight."

Kate straightened up and looked up into his brown eyes, now flecked with gold from the sunlight dousing his face. She smiled, "Let's go then...no pain, no gain, right?" as she stepped around him.

Jack, keeping his eyes on her, brought out his arms in front of him in mock gesture while chuckling, "Lead the way..."

They didn't hit the shore by dusk, but found themselves at a small clearing where they decided to make camp for the night. Jack took off his pack and lowered himself to sit adjacent to Kate who was already taking a couple of swigs from her water bottle. Here he was, about to spend a night alone with her since...since the two waited at 'the line' when Michael showed up. That night seemed so long ago to him, an event in the distant past, but not forgotten. It had been etched into his memory bank much more vividly than he'd like. It was so…pronounced; it loomed large. As he stared into the fire he'd pieced together, he thought back to when he saw West Side Story for the first time for a film elective he'd taken at Columbia. He remembered that scene where Tony and Maria first catch a glimpse of each other from across the room, and everything starts to fade and recede in the background. Quiet moments with Kate are like that; being around her in that intimate setting made him forget where he was or why he was there.

He mentally shook his head. _She chose Sawyer, _he chided himself, and, besides, before long, he knew all this would all soon come to an end - their time together, their memories and their future. He sighed.

Jack took out his own bottle and took a long gulp. He turned to Kate, and spoke first. "How're you feeling?"

Kate smiled, "Hungry, actually. I'm out of those granola bars...do you have any?" she asked as she motioned to his pack. Jack shook his head, "Nope, I'm out too. Guess I better start hunting for any mangoes around here, " he spoke as he started getting up. He saw that she was starting to rise as well.

"No, you can stay here. I think I'm good...but, um, it might take me a while if I have to climb a tree to actually get some," he said in self-mockery. Kate looked askance at his profile and narrowed her eyes a bit.

She knew what he was doing. She knew he was again trying to protect her. But the tensions and the emotional headaches of the last week that had been bubbling inside her were now aching to lash out. Sawyer's sudden personality twist, Juliet's infringement, the rescue and pending arrest for her crimes, and...Jack. Her anxieties over Jack reverberated the loudest of them all.

She would be the first to admit that her relationship with Sawyer wasn't exactly kosher. And while Juliet had proven herself to be resourceful since joining their camp, Kate still didn't trust her enough to throw her. All of these misgivings, she knew, was due to the feelings she felt for Jack. And they desperately wanted relief.

She frowned at Jack's figure as he went through his backpack looking a knife. Kate wanted to push the nagging thoughts aside, afraid of what it would stir, but the more she tried to, the more it started to anger her. Finally…

"Why am I here?" she spoke, her tone low and even. "Why did you agree to have me come with you?"

Jack looked slowly from his pack to her green eyes, now partially illuminated by the fire Jack had insisted on building.

Kate stood up, determined even more now to get some answers. She looked down at his crouching figure, her hands on her hips. Jack tried to be nonchalant, silently wondering if her abrupt turn in mood was a sign. He sighed, "I knew you'd fight me if I told you no. You probably would've come anyway, even if I said I didn't want you to."

"Why wouldn't you want me to come?" she huffed, even though she knew what he was about to say.

"Kate, it's not that I didn't want you to, it's just...," he replied, bracing himself, "I just don't think that someone in your condition–"

Kate cut him off and snapped, "I don't know if I'm pregnant. I might not be. So, spare me your medical lecture, ok? I'm a big girl, so you can just stop treating me like I'm some fragile–"

"I'm not, Kate!" Jack could feel his frustration rising. "What if you are pregnant?" he snapped back, "Your need to prove something isn't worth putting yourself at risk," he paused and looked away.

He took a deep breath, "If I were Sawyer...if," he spoke softly,"...if you were pregnant with my child, I wouldn't be thrilled about you traipsing in the jungle with you-know-what out there..."

Kate, unable to stop herself, continued her tirade. "You know what, Jack? Before you knew me, I was doing just fine on my own. I was living on my own and fending for myself. And now? Now, I feel like I have to constantly get permission to do anything around here! From you, from Sawyer...I can take care of myself, Jack! I can make my own damn decisions!" she shouted.

She can feel the heat rising to her face with every accented syllable escaping her lips. She felt so angry, but she knew that her anger was being pinned undeservedly towards the man in front of her. This man who, time and time again, had tried to keep her out of harm's way. She remembered his words on the way to the tower...'because I love you..." Did he mean it?

Kate bit her lip as they both fell silent after her outburst. She ran a hand through her loose hair, frustrated. She knew that the only person that deserved a lengthy tirade was herself. She looked into his soft, brown eyes, full of concern and compassion. And just as quickly as her resolve started to fade, 'flight' took over.

Jack took a step towards her, and looked rueful as he spoke, "I know you can, Kate. I just...I worry...about you. I care–"

"Just forget it," Kate clipped her words, and she quickly turned around before she'd fail in letting her tears fall in front of Jack. She quickly gathered her things, blinking furiously and pushing back the impending sob lodged in the back of her throat. She could hear Jack's voice, but it sounded like he was miles away…

"Kate...wait a minute. What's this about?"

Kate quickly hoisted her pack over her shoulder. Through the tearful haze, she saw Jack's hand reach out for her arm. He was going to stop her.

"Where are you going, Kate?"

She drew her arms away from Jack before settling them across her chest. Her mouth drew a tight line as she glared at him, "Back to where you think I belong."

Jack frowned and took a few steps toward her, but she'd already grabbed the torch staked a few feet away from her and turned quickly on her heel. He feebly called out to her, "Kate…wait..." But she didn't wait.

Stuffing his water bottle into his bag, he quietly cursed himself. Sure, he wanted to give her some leeway, some space in letting her go alone for a while, but, as he quickly slid the pack over his shoulders, Jack knew that circumstances called for him to catch up to her than allow her the luxury of 'alone time.' Back in normal society, maybe. Here, the situation was laughably rhetorical.

Gingerly holding his torch while brushing the tree ferns aside, his thoughts drifted into autopilot.

How did they get to this point? He knew he'd probably let himself in too deep; he let himself care about her when the signs started telling him not to. She was from a different world, far too different from his own. And she was spontaneous with little regard for her own safety or health. She was, to put it succinctly, self-destructive, and it was maddening. Yet, she held a power of him, an influence. He winced slightly at his words to her on their way to the tower...what had possessed him to do that? _Jesus, maybe I'm the one that's self-destructive,_ he thought. He's never known himself to be impulsive, yet in that moment, he put it out there...for her. Of course, it's all for her.

He snapped out of his reverie quickly. _Now's not the time, Jack,_ he admonished himself, _focus._ As he looked out past the dark ferns, he worried whether he'd find her. Any speck of orange from her torch was nowhere to be seen. He took a cautious step forward, then another when he suddenly realized that he'd pushed his shoe in something soft, ball-like and semi-squishy. _Great,_ he thought, disgusted.

"Just what I need..." he muttered.

_God, what hell is wrong with me?,_ she wondered, as she slowly made her way towards what looked like a large banyan tree about 20 feet ahead of her. Her stomach growled as she gritted her teeth in ignoring her hunger pangs. The light winds pushed the trees over her to sway lazily back and forth; the sound was soothing, yet feeling small and alone, it was more menacing than anything else. Everything else was quiet, and she let in a small rush of fear drown her_. But only for five seconds..._she remembered.

After taking small steps with her arms clutched at her sides, she set down her pack against the tree. Crouching, she knew she had to go back and look for Jack. A part of her was disappointed that he didn't come after her right away. She craned her neck to see if there was a small spot of orange, off in the distance; the torch representing that small beacon of hope, but all she saw were the dark, opaque shades of black and green. She shook her head, determined to believe_. Of course, he'll come back._ He probably didn't enjoy listening to her little flare-up, but she knew, in her absolute faith, that he'll come looking for her.

As she started to take out her bottle, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the dark, yet unmistakably shiny skin of a mango, half-buried in the ground. She stood up to make her way over, practically drooling in anticipation. She kneeled down next to it and started shoveling it out when she felt her fingers touch flesh that had already been gutted out. She grimaced, irritated as she reluctantly tossed it aside.

Wiping her hands on her khakis, her stomach let out another grievous complaint, and before deciding whether to search the grounds for another fallen, partially-eaten mango, she heard a faint rustling of leaves behind her. Then a crunch, louder this time. She stayed still. Finally, the sound of scraping feet finally finding their destination. She bowed her head slightly as she knew. It was Jack. Kate slowly stood up and turned around, half-expecting an out-of-breath, frustrated Jack. Keeping her body only partially facing him, she lifted her face up towards the man she knew she was so afraid to love.

It was Jack. But he stood placidly before her with an apologetic look in his dark eyes. She tore her eyes away from his for a moment, and glancing down, she noticed, in his hands, were two ripe mangoes, both comfortably nestled between his left wrist and stomach. She looked back up to greet his eyes once again and gave him a small smile. He returned it and softly added,

"You still hungry?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whew! Finally. I don't know why this one gave me such a hard time, but in any case, I did it! Thanks for being patient with this one. Enjoy.

* * *

**Passage**

With a sudden tug, a Koa leaf surrendered itself to the island, falling slowly and swaying back and forth against the pull of the earth. As if to avoid its fate, it found itself fettered for a moment to her mass of chestnut hair, but it was short-lived, as another gentle breeze whisked it to ground below, succumbing it to its fate. She felt the pang in her stomach again, and this time it twisted her insides to cause her to gasp softly. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the trail before her. She could hear Jack's own labored breaths closely behind her. Another stab deep in her belly finally broke through her mental resistance, and she stopped.

"Wait," she breathed as she grasped at the tree next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…do you have any aspirin?"

He slid off his backpack, eyeing her warily as he knelt to the ground to fish out the medicine.

"You ok?" he inquired as he looked up at her now grimacing face.

She let out a sigh. "Yeah. I've just got some stomach pain," she said tightly as she accepted the pills from Jack's open palm.

Jack stood up quickly, and put out his hands as if guide or cradle her from harm. His eyes were full of worry, and she noted, as she often did, how she wished the world would fall away so she can savor the depth of his concern she saw reflected in his eyes. His natural willingness to place his heart on his sleeve so readily amazed her, and she usually found herself succumbing to his openness, to share pieces of herself which were usually and steadfastly tucked away from prying eyes.

But now, as she popped the pills into her open mouth, she had to put on the show of nonchalance as she sometimes did to solidify her preservation.

"Don't worry," she said offhandedly, gathering the hair out from under the straps of her backpack, "they're just cramps."

"Stomach cramps? You mean, like the kind—"

"Yeah," she clarified with a smirk, "like the womanly kind, Jack."

Before he could register this, she was already a good five steps ahead on the trail, leaving Jack mulling over her words. As he gathered his pack together, he thought hard about what to say. He reflected back to when Sarah had her false alarm, and how she'd swept the notion of the possibility of a child neatly under the rug, never to be unearthed again. Not with him, anyway.

"Hey…" Jack panted as he ran up alongside her, "Kate."

"Yeah?" she responded, turning her head towards him ever so slightly, but she didn't stop walking.

Jack tugged gently at her arm to stop her. He looked deeply into her eyes, hoping to detect the view from her world. Would it include regret? Sadness? Relief?

"I'm sorry…" he started, unsure what to do with his hands. He placed them then decisively on his hips.

He cleared his throat, "about you…not being…pregnant," he finished lamely.

Kate nodded, but kept a neutral face. Truth be told, she was mostly relieved at the false alarm for purely practical reasons – the island, her fugitive status should they get rescued, Sawyer, and oh, that little thing Juliet mentioned about pregnant women dying before carrying to full term.

But, despite her never really being the type to coo over babies in the past, she knew that once she'd fallen in love, that would change dramatically. She'd long to fulfill their union by producing a beautiful human being that was the perfect, genetic combination of herself and a man she would love with every inch of her being…a man like...

"So…do you wanna talk about it?"

Kate re-focused her attention at Jack, who was looking pained.

"We don't have to," he shook his head. He continued awkwardly, "I mean, unless you want to…then…I don't mind."

Kate lowered her head to stifle a giggle. It wasn't every day that she was able to witness Jack like this – shy and unsure of himself. He was usually so absolute in his decisions and his emotions that she found his clumsy effort to assuage her, endearing and heartfelt.

"I'm fine, Jack," she asserted, "really."

Met by his skeptical expression, she bolstered her claim.

"I'm actually relieved. I didn't want…" she sighed and said softly, "Not like that, you know?"

She searched his eyes, hoping he'd read between the lines. He nodded. Taking a tentative step forward, he motioned for them to carry on, the conversation neatly swept under a figurative rug as the afternoon came to a close.

* * *

The next half hour was spent in a comfortable silence, both acknowledging the need to lose their heads in thought. Soon, however, a faint whooshing sound edged its way into Jack's ears, and he lightly swiped Kate's wrist as a gesture to follow him. Following the sound around and past the looming banyan tree, they both drew in their breaths at the scenery before them -

it was a large grotto flush with tall green ferns, palm fronds and crimson poinsettia sprouts, all hugging a shimmering pool that beckoned visitors to revel in its beauty. Above them, the banyan trees lurched over the pool like hunchbacks, adding an eerie Gothic quality among the foliage.

They stood atop one of several low ridges perched 5 to 12 feet above the pool. Jack stepped forward across the tree roots to gaze down into the pool's mouth. Noticing vine-like ropes hovering over the pool, he peered up towards the top of the trees, and saw several thickly braided rubber cords, the type used for bungeeing, tangled among the tree's branches, its ends skimming the surface lazily, to and fro.

"Look," he pointed them out to Kate, "wonder what that's all about."

Kate nodded, frowning slightly. She glanced back at Jack, "You think someone crash landed here? Maybe our parachutist?"

"No, I don't think so," he responded, "It looks like those cords were tied up there methodically. Look," he directed as he pointed up towards the top to where the cords were tied.

"That's a shroud knot. I'm thinking whoever was here decided to make this their own personal playground, complete with bungee cords," he stated, shaking his head.

Turning to Kate, he noticed her eyeing him with amusement.

"Shroud knot, huh?"

He chuckled sheepishly, "Uh…yeah...former Boy Scout."

"Ah…that explains a lot," she said cheerfully.

Jack grinned, and followed her gaze down towards the pool. They both eyed the waters hungrily. With a playful smile on his lips, he glanced at Kate and jerked his head gently down towards the body of water. His smile widened as she laughed at his invitation and started making her way downhill towards the small ledge next to the pool.

At the foot of the ledge, she looked up above her. The thickly gnarled branches of the banyan tree were about 20 to 30 feet above them now, hovering over them and looking slightly menacing now that the sun was nearly set.

Walking a bit away from him, she placed her pack on a flat rock and proceeded to slide off her shoes. Casting a furtive glance at Jack, she couldn't help but stare as Jack, raising his arms and bending a bit forward, grabbed the back of his shirt and drew the shirt up and off over his head. She suddenly felt her temperature rise slightly at the sight of his taut chest, his cryptic tattoos adorning the strong arms that once held her so protectively, emanating warmth and security. She tore her eyes away, focusing on undoing the button of her khakis. As she pushed down her pants down, she glanced back again at Jack and almost jumped when she noticed him looking back at her. Both looked quickly away, but not without the tiniest of smiles forming on both their lips.

Loosening the hair out of her bun, she walked gingerly towards the foot of the ledge, which was a mere three feet or so above the water. Looking in, the waters appeared mysterious and swarthy below her, as if holding a secret at the bottom of its floor. Opting to leave her blue tank top on, she turned to Jack.

"You first, Boy Scout," she goaded.

Adjusting the waist of his jeans, he drew closer to stand alongside her. He strained a bit to see through the waters, "Looks a little…dark at the bottom…" he observed.

"Scared, Jack?" she teased before bringing her voice down to a hushed tone, eyes opening wide, "You know, you're right...there could be anything down there. Maybe even a giant polar bear…with gills." She dropped her mocking tone and said bluntly, "Jack. It's a pond."

Jack chuckled before turning to her, and responded with equal bluntness behind his words, "Kate. It's a lagoon. There's a difference."

Kate rolled her eyes in semi-exasperation.

"Besides," he continued, "if there's one thing I've learned while here on this island, it's that _anything_ is possible. So, on that note…" He braced himself after tossing her a slight wink, "bring it on."

And with that, he dove gracefully into the cool water with Kate quickly following him under. While the waters were fairly shallow along the borders, the main body of the pool was deep, deep enough for one to climb on the several small ridges surrounding it to dive in safely without hitting the bottom.

Kate opened her eyes; the waters were tinged with a greenish-olive hue, slightly murky but still translucent enough for her to make out Jack's body rippling towards the surface.

Time seemed static as they both enjoyed this diversion of carefree play, momentarily forgetting the worries that plagued them for the past few days – the possibility of rescue, the parachutist and whether he or she was even still alive, and Locke…

But here…all of that simply faded like they had stepped through a portal where they could just be themselves, not burdened leaders or self-conscious wrongdoers, or even island survivors. They were Jack and Kate – just two people having a great time and enjoying each others' company.

Kate padded over to the small shore, and plopped herself down, out of breath from all the swimming and diving. She sat and watched Jack as he grabbed a loose bungee cord, his arms rippling from the slickness of the water.

Propping herself back against the palms of her hands, her legs crossed demurely at the ankles, Kate giggled as Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her before hurling himself backwards into the water with a large splash. Kate marveled at how boyish he looked now, without the worry always seemingly etched on his brow.

"Kate! Look up," he called out her, pointing towards the night sky as he fell back against the surface of the water, idly floating on his back.

Kate looked up and gasped softly at the blanket of stars, twinkling across the vast canvas. It was beautiful.

"You know, it's…strange," Jack said as he made his way to sit beside her, "I haven't really noticed how beautiful the sky is here. Or even how beautiful this place is."

The wistful tone of his voice and his words lured Kate into that place – that place where her better judgment always went to at the slightest hope for a happier end this story. There wouldn't be a sky to look up at, or even a body of water this gorgeous for her to appreciate once rescue came. Her moments of feeling this free would only come from her dreams as she slept in an oppressive cell night after night.

She sat up, her fingers reaching to pull out a delicate shrub next to her. Absentmindedly, she picked it apart, lost in her own thoughts. At the lack of response, Jack stole a glance over at her. Noticing her dour expression, he sensed where her thoughts were going, and cursed himself for his insensitivity.

He stood up and held out his hand towards her. She glanced up at him, raising her brows.

"What?"

"C'mon," he urged her, a sly grin forming on his lips.

Kate grinned back, despite her mood, and took hold of his hand. Jack led her up several ridges, then proceeded to hoist himself up a large branch of a banyan tree.

"Jack!" she protested, "We're pretty high up."

"Scared, Kate?" he asked cheerfully, mocking her earlier words at the waters' shore.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Kate scoffed in response, but her eyes twinkled at the brown ones peering back down at her, looking equally amused, "I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the only one here that's actually climbed a tree on this island."

"Touché," he laughed as he lowered his arm to help her up onto the thick branch.

Gingerly, they made their way up near the top, and stopped to scan the view below. Grabbing one of the bungee cords in front of him, he pulled it up to retrieve the loose end floating below him. Doing the same to the second cord, he turned back towards Kate.

"Don't worry," he said, as she shot him a skeptical look, "the drop will be fun. If anything, I'd be willing to bet that, after this, you'll be itching to get back up here to do it again."

"And what makes you think that?" she teased.

Jack shrugged as he wrapped his cord firmly around his hand and wrist, then gave the other cord to Kate, "I think the fear factor just…goes away after you get over it the first time. You just…settle into it, I guess."

Kate nodded slightly as she took the second cord from Jack.

"Kind of like karaoke," he continued in a lighter tone.

Kate laughed, "What?"

"Well, haven't you ever done karaoke before? You know, you've got your friends who are, you know, practically pushing you out there to sing, and you're just frightened…to death, really, and not to mention, embarrassed, but you do it. And then when you're done, it's like, next thing you know, you're looking at the song book looking for the next song you wanna further embarrass yourself with."

"Um…ok."

Jack made an exaggerated show at frowning at her, to which Kate laughed softly. She wrapped her cord around her wrist, digging into her footing on the branch. She glanced back at Jack, narrowing her eyes.

"So, karaoke, huh? Can't see it in you, Jack. What was your song?"

Jack gaped at her as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, and in mock indignation responded, "'Dear _Doctor_'? _The Rolling Stones_?"

"Ah-ha…"

"You?"

She looked up at him, coolly, and smiled, "Springsteen, 'Born to Run."

Jack chuckled, "Right."

He re-aligned his footing and said, "You ready? We're just gonna jump, and the cords will probably spring us back. And since we'll already be in water when the shock occurs –"

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's just do it."

He laughed softly, "Ok."

"And Jack?" she said, softening her expression.

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Thanks. For…this. And everything else," she said softly, offering Jack a tender smile.

Jack swallowed and looked deeply into her eyes, wanting to seal this moment with something more than just a verbal acknowledgement of how much he appreciated her and how much he loved her. Instead of responding, he took her by her free hand, and pulled her closer to him carefully. His arm slid around her waist, and paused before bringing his eyes to read hers.

"Hold onto me," he simply said.

She raised her eyebrows at him, stunned at his bold move, but that surprise quickly turned into shyness as the proximity of their bodies forced her to feel the warmth of his chest with his face just inches from hers.

"What?" she breathed as she felt his fingers unravel the cord twisted around her wrist.

"We'll jump in together," he said softly, "Hold onto me, Kate. And don't let go."

Kate searched his brown eyes, beseeching her for her trust and acceptance. She nodded slowly, then relaxed herself in his arms. She smiled sweetly again as she wrapped both of her arms securely around his back. He grinned at her, studying her facial features, then drew in his arm to hold her tightly.

"On three…" he gently asserted, "One?"

Their eyes locked, unable to break away.

"Two..."

Wide-eyed and gleeful, they grinned at each other like two mischievous kids about to ditch school before third period.

"Three!"

Below them, at the mouth of the pool, the waters shimmered against the moon's glow, beckoning their imminent arrival. Their bodies sliced through the waters, the impact quiet and graceful. Kate momentarily opened her eyes to see a million little bubbles swirl in a frenzy within her view. She tightened her grasp around Jack. Even as they were submerged, she could trace the shallow ridges with the flat of her palms where his muscles swooped in and up again.

Suddenly, she felt a force pull Jack away from her; he held on to her tighter, and she floated upwards along with him, the gentle shock from the cord lifting them to meet the water's surface. Slowly, almost sensually, they rose, leaving the deeper waters behind them and ready to break the ceiling, together.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think...I would really appreciate it. :)


End file.
